Protection
by UnicornsAndRainbows20089
Summary: Maybe I'm not the quiet little kid in the corner taking it all in anymore - A story about Sibling protection. Scorpius/Naomi. Features Scorpius' OC little sister. For the Character Diversity Boot camp and the Brotherly instinct comp! Suggested Child Abuse warning!


_Protection_

"Hey, Scor, I'm going over to Lily's," Fifteen-year-old Naomi Malfoy said to her brother one bright sunny afternoon. Their parents had been gone for just over two days on a holiday strictly for adults and not children, so their parents had said.

"Did you do your homework?" Scorpius asked, looking up from the book he was reading at his slightly angered sister.

"Yes," Naomi snapped, putting her hands on her hips.

"Did you clean your room?" Scorpius asked, looking back at his book, ignoring her snappy attitude.

"For fuck sakes Scorpius! We have house elves for that! Plus, you may be two years older then me, but you are not the boss of me!" Naomi huffed and stormed out of the house where lily would be waiting, just a few blocks away.

Scorpius sighed and turnt back to his book, _but I am,_ he thought to himself.

*****Protection*****

"Hydra Naomi Malfoy!" Scorpius scolded two days later when his sister had finally come home, of course he knew where she was because her girlfriend, Lily was the sister of his boyfriend, Albus so he wasn't worried, per say; he was just extreamly angry that his sister didn't call or notify him that she wasn't coming home… Let alone ask.

Naomi rolled her eyes. "What?"

"Where were you?" Scorpius asked with a hand on his hip walking towards his baby sister.

"Like you don't already know," Naomi snapped, trying to pass her brother and go up the stairs to the east wing of the manor.

"Cut the attitude, Naomi! This isn't like you!" Scorpius snapped back, his voice rising higher by the minute.

"What's not like me?" Naomi asked with a glare, "The fact that I'm not rolling over like a dog because my brother wants me too? I have enough controlling people in my life, Scorpius! I don't need you to try to control me too!"

"I think being with Lily-"

"Don't even go there!" Naomi yelled, cutting him off. "For one, I love her and for two, you dated her. You know she isn't horrible, Scorpius so don't even try to play that card!"

"But she-"

"I can't believe you're jealous of her!" Naomi Malfoy shouted at her brother, "She's my girlfriend, sorry Scorp, but I don't do guys, and I don't do incest!"

Scorpius just looked at his younger sister in disgust, "I don't do girls, or incest! And I'm not jealous!"

Naomi rolled her eyes, "Then why are you being impossible?"

Scorpius glared, "Why are you being so unlike yourself?"

"Maybe I'm growing up!" Naomi practically screamed, "Maybe I'm done with trying to please everybody, with being the small quiet child who just sits there and takes it all in. Maybe I'm sick and tired of people controlling me… Bella has been gone for five years and my life in this house is still horrid, Scorpius!"

Scorpius paused looking at his sister for a few minutes before saying, "Why?"

Naomi scoffed. "Like you don't know. You tried to protect me, Scorp… But in the end, it just made it harder."

Those words made Scorpius freeze and Naomi took that opportunity to run up the stairs and head to her bedroom. She couldn't have meant what he thought she did, could she? Their mother couldn't have started beating her too, could she? All the beatings he took to keep his little sister safe, because he had to protect her at all costs, they didn't go to waste, did they?

He shook his head to clear his thoughts and went to his own bedroom, feeling like he failed being a big brother and didn't even see it until it was shoved out of his sister's mouth. Sleep didn't come easy that night and when it did it was full of nightmares, each ending the same, with Scorpius being unable to protect his little sister.

**Written for the Character Diversity Boot camp with the character Naomi Malfoy and the prompt Horrid and the Brotherly instinct competition with the siblings Scorpius/Naomi.**


End file.
